Cathaline Everett
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Unknown | family = Jeremy Everett Susanna Everett Brittany Everett | website = | billed = Brooklyn, New York | trainer = | debut = November 17th, 2007 }} Catherine Emilia Everett (born September 25, 1992), is a seemingly retired American female professional wrestler, best known for her time in World Wrestling Championship Federation (WWCF) where she performed as Cathaline "Cat" Everett, and is a former two time WWCF Women's Champion. Everett is also in the WWCF record books, making history as the youngest Women's Champion in the company. Early life Catherine grew up in Brooklyn, New York, the oldest of two siblings to Susanna and Jeremy Everett. She spent most of her younger years practicing gymnastics and ballet, hoping to use it to somehow enter the world of professional wrestling, which she says she's been a lifelong fan of. Cathaline finally entered a local wrestling school at the age of fifteen, with her parents' permission, and learned the basics of the sport, before setting off to indies two years later. Wrestling career World Wrestling Championship Federation Everett was in talks with WWCF management for months prior to her being signed on her eighteenth birthday, the two sides waiting for that day to prevent any potential legal issue. Catherine debuted on the September 30th edition of Pulse as Cathaline Everett, coming out to the ring and attacking Diamond after her match with Layla Jenkins, proclaiming that she has come to bring entertainment to the WWCF women's division. Just a week later, under the disguise of a venetian mask Cat took part in a sixteen-vixen battle royal to determine the number one contender for the WWCF Women's Championship. She went on to win the match, revealing herself following the contest, and declaring that she was the next in line to whoever would be the champion after the event. WWCF Women's Champion After her Slamoween victory, Cathaline Everett had her debut singles match against Nevaeh, putting her top contender's status on the line. Easily disposing of the returning Nevaeh, Cat later found out that her championship match against Sheena Montgomery was set for the October 21st edition of WWCF Pulse. The two women battled it out and after hitting her Everett Fling finisher, Catherine, in just her third match with the company, became the WWCF Women's Champion. Her next scheduled match was against the top contender for the United States Championship in Daniel Henn. She was victorious in the contest, and even ended up saving Henn from a post match attack on the following edition of Pulse after Daniel's match with Tony Tran. On The Fence The week following her victory at Tribute to the Troops it was announced that at WWCF Revenge, Cathaline would be defending the WWCF Women's Championship in a triple threat match against former champion Vanessa Connors and the woman she beat for the title, Sheena Montgomery. Cat lost the championship that night to Sheena, with Montgomery and Connors having teamed up for most of the match. In the weeks after her defeat, Everett began to exhibit some out of character behavior, claiming that Sheena as well as WWCF management were conspiring against her. Cathaline's next match saw her face the United States Champion Bitsy Mae Harling. After her non-title victory, Everett snapped, attacking Bitsy from behind and locking her in a brutal submission hold, yelling for Sheena to come out and admit her wrongdoing. As a result of the call out, Everett was given a rematch for the WWCF Women's Championship at the December pay-per-view Holiday Hell. Two Time WWCF Women's Champion In the two weeks leading up to Everett's championship rematch, Cathaline continued to exhibit odd behavior. However, just days before the big match, disturbing footage of Everett tied up and beaten was shown to the wrestling world by demented WWCF female star Mordea Duvin, who admitted to having brainwashed Cathaline in order to get underneath the skin of Sheena Montgomery. Cathaline, now seeming to have gone back to normal, gave an apology to the fans, the staff, and Montgomery as well prior to the pay-per-view event Holiday Hell, vowing to not give in to such mind games anymore. Later on that night, after a hotly contested match up, Catherine regained the WWCF Women's Championship. Shortly after her second reign ended at New Revolution, Everett left the WWCF due to personal reasons. Since leaving the WWCF, Catherine has not been heard from or seen on any forms of social media. Personal life Catherine admits to being a huge fan of video games, describing herself as the ultimate nerd-dork-a-tron cleverly disguised as a cool looking chick. Everett was previously in a relationship with former WWCF wrestler Brian Blades, who was 13 years her senior. Though not confirmed to have separated, the two have not been seen together in public since 2011. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **"Everett Fling" (Moonsault Fallaway Slam) **"Gotcha Good" (Koji Clutch) *'Signature Moves' **"Whoa Snaps" (Running Flipping Spear) **"Kitty Kat Bomb" (Tiger Bomb Pin) **"Tap Trap" (Full Nelson Bomb Into A Lotus Lock) **"Supdawg" (Wheelbarrow Bulldog) **"Suckstobeuplex" (Slingshot Suplex) **"Fake Out" (Reverse STO) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Championship Federation' **WWCF Women's Champion (2 Time) **2010 Rookie Of The Year Category:Female Wrestlers Category:WWCF Alumni